Enjoy the Cancer (1 year anniversary)
by DtheDeity
Summary: For all of you who read this cancer past the first sentence. Made this at fuck all am and like the dummy dum dum 1 am. 1 forgot to post it on Jan I. So here ya go.


**Welp. It has been over a year of me raging about the horrors of writing with a tablet and phone. I'll be doing alot of rrevisionary work or rewrites for awhile. Godzilla vs Hylios is still being shitty because it us supposed to be. It was just me dicking around. I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to all you Brock x Ash shippers out there. For this is the story of love, loss, differences, and acceptance. Where it doesn't matter who you are, but it matters how dank your memes are. This is... the Comment Section... humanized! Happy one year anniversary! You stupid idiots who actually read this cancer xD I'm just kidding thanks for dealing with this crap. Especially you Sam, and Jase probably I dunno. I legitimately just pull plot out of my ass every chapter I write. That's why it's so fun! Especially if it's good plot! Bad plot is just a given. But I already here a good number of you saying hurry up with that Highschool of the Dead fic already you fckn fgt! To that I say...K. Improvised writing is only done the first try, I then revise it later. I'm looking at you Dead and Killing. Still need revision. Anywho you came for this cancer fest so lets begin!**

 **BTW I DO NOT OWN . WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS IN A STORY THAT'S OBVIOUSLY FANFICTION? WYNAUT? PLEASE KILL ME...**

Brock held Ash in his strong and Powerful arms. Ash's face was completely red from the warm embrace. The wind rustled through their hair and chilled them to their very bone. Or maybe it wasn't the wind, maybe... it was what they had for eachother that sent a chill down their spine. Like wearing a miniskirt jacket like a fucking dumbass. Brock and Ash's faces were drawn closer and closer to eachother. Their breath warming eachothers skin. Then finally. Everyone fucking died. Misty was viciously attacked by tentacruels and died of asphyxiation. May was burned alive by a rampaging eevee. Max accidentally at a Shroomish and died from an overdose.

Gary was stabbed in the butt. was filled with Muk's fluids before he popped. Pikachu died from eating too much ketchup. Tracey was killed by a woman who he tried to draw naked while she was in the shower. Lance was killed by a Flabebé. Steven Stone was killed by a falling Golem. Cynthia was killed by a ice cream kart. Alder was killed by a mothim. Iris and Cilan were both killed by team rocket's bodies. Team Rocket were killed by a Voltorb self-destructing. The Voltorb died from aids.

Arceus was slain by theone true god. Our Lord and savior Lord Helix! The dome was thrown into a trashbin somewhere. Deliah died from old age. Brock and Ash died from a lynch from the Salvation Army. Finally, Dawn was freezed to death. I wonder how that happened.

But who was behind it all? Who had the brains to orchestrate such an event. Such.. such... no... it was there all along. All those triangles. They were everywhere. The background, the Pokemon, even the Oni- Jelly filled donuts. I can't believe how stupid we were. This entire this was orchestrated by... no... it's you... but how. How did you get here! Please... no... Lord Helix save ! No! Please have mer-...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Togepiiiiiiii! ^▼^

...

Togepinati Confirmed.

 **Welp I hope you enjoyed that shitfest. Wy the fuck naut wouldn't you. Hope you don't have cancer. Who am I kidding Deadpool would look healthy compared to you by now. I guess I'll do a little shoutout or whatever. HauntedSammich, you don't write shit but your nudes that I may or may have not drawn were beautiful. Jase Raven 13, your nudes were far better. Yoshi-Rhedosaurous or whatever the fuck you do to spell that shit. Thanks for all the fucking spam. I got about a terabyte of messages from your farting fics. Angel's Demonic whatever the fuck, thanks I guess. Gungam-Knight-Chris, I prefer Voltron or whatever the fuck that mech is called xD. Seriously though thanks for contracting all this cancer from my stories and it's been a fun year hear... when I actually am here that is. I'd list some of my favorite authors but fuck it I forgot their names already but Jase's shitty stories are okay I guess. And Angel's. Also I recommend TheNew969 or whatever Search around Jase's account you'll eventually fine TheNew69Position's account.**

 **Seriously though thanks. See ya later my greaters.**


End file.
